A Little Bit Of Capital Love
by romancegirl15
Summary: So this is a Moscow and Ottawa love story with a little bit of Ottawa standing up for Canada. REVIEW! It's under Canada and Russia because it's their capitals.
1. Chapter 1

For a U.N meeting the countries decided to bring their capitals with them. A good idea because they usually don't get to interact with other countries or capitals. Now it's a good idea but that doesn't mean it gets executed well. Oh well.

Candace Williams or Ottawa hated it that her father wasn't given respect or even remembered. And through out the meeting it drove her up further and further up the proverbial wall. They forgot to take his vote and ask his opinion. But this next one made her snap. He was trying to bring to attention a quite large matter that was happening in the Middle East, trying to ask for some help with a peacekeeping mission when someone asked."Who's he?"

Oh that was it for Candace she stood up, her violet eyes blazing and her golden curly hair spread out like a halo around her head. She looked a lot like an avenging angel. "Who's he? Who's he? He is Canada! The secound largest country in the world! He helps every single one of you out more times than I can count and you can't remember him? He's forgiven all of you for anything you might have done to him! He's a part of the G8! He's most of your trading partners! He was in both world wars! He accepted all of your views, even if they differ from his! And yet you forget him through all he's done. For christ sake U.S he's your brother! England and France raised him and they forget him half the time! Cuba do you realize all the things he went through with being your friend and you beat him up constantly! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! You don't deserve a country like mine to be your friend!" She ranted to each one of them staring them in the eye with a glare so bad that even Russia flinched. She smoothed out her red and white dress and sat down quite calmly with everyone staring at her. Canada merely smiled at his headstrong capital and gave her a kiss on her cheek. They could hear a snickering beside them and saw Willa or Washington laughing.

"Oh good one couz, that was excellent!" She snickered out and gave her a small high five. Everyone just blushed and kept their head down ashamed, except for one capital. Moscow gave a small smile and nod to his northern neighbour. Candace merely blushed prettily and smiled back. I guess you could say that they were dating. They got together once a week for a little one-on-one hockey, drank vodka and Canadian club and ended up at her house talking till the sun rose.

After that the meeting merely continued normally except for Canada was taking into consideration and remembered a little bit more. After the meeting the capitals talked to eachother for a bit. Everyone was impressed with Candace's outbourst. Well except for Berlin but he like order as much as his dad. And again Paris did his smooth talking which lead London to smack him and say that he was cheating on her with someone a quarter his age.

Moscow or Alexei merely stood on the edge of the crowd everyone was afraid of him. Ottawa didn't know why. Sure he was tall and was impressively built but that came from years of being a soldier and hockey. His looks maybe? Black curly hair that was a little too long, touching his eyebrows, bottom of his ears and collar. His eyes the faintest blus, ore like someone spread silver on top of a saphire. His strong looks were rough, his accent...Oh, Candace melted when he spoke. For the meeting he wore a thin black pullover sweater over a white button down shirt and a loose red tie. Tight fitting black jeans with shiny black work boots peaking out underneath.

Sure he looked older than her, he looked about twenty when she looked maybe sixteen. But come on she was one hundred and fifty-five years old! It's not like she's jail bait or anything. She smiled at him and walked over to him. He looked at her with amusement."That was a brave thing you did there **По-русски**." She knew that meant princess in Russian, she blushed.

"It was nothing. You stand behind your country. You stick up for them and if an idea is crazy you shoot it down, call them stupid and make them come up with plan b." She smiled at him, but his happy expression went dark for a moment.

"And sometimes you try to stop and you get stuck in the basement for a week." He laughed then, harsh, angry and bitter. Not his usual laugh at all. He looked to the ground and stared. Ottawa didn't know what to do, Canada never abused her so she didn't know what to say. So she simply raised a hand to his broad shoulders and rubbed in soft circles. He looked up to her face and she gave him a reasuring smile.

"So we still on for our match tonight?" she asked brightly. He smiled at her softly and nodded.

"Yes I'll pick you up at eight. Now come the cafeteria is calling me and I know she speaks to you too." He took her hand and started walking to the cafeteria together. Both of them pretending that a bunch of capitals aren't staring at them with their mouths gaping.

Canada saw this and was uneasy. He knew Ottawa and Moscow were friends but didn't know that they wanted anything more. And he was scared forr Ottawa, he didn't want the burly russian to break her heart. He turned to try to find Russia.

He was sitting with his sisters at a conference table talking quietly. Now why couldn't Ottawa date Ukraine's son, he mourned. Kiev was a nice boy, oh well. He cleared his throat quietly to call attention to himself. The trio looked up and smiled at him.

"Ah Comrade Matvey, what can I do for you?" Russia smiled at him. Matthew shivered.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you alone for a moment?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, of course." He nodded and began to stand but Belarus held his arm to herr chest and glared at the canadian. Russia quietly said something to her and she quickly let go of her brother's arm. Russia and Canada walked outside for a bit before the russian asked what was the matter.

"Well I just noticed that you're son and my daughter are very close. And I was just wondering if well he's a you know stand up guy? Cause I'm very protective of her and I don't want to see her hurt and if he hurts her, then I have to hurt him, and then you'd hurt me and I don't want World War Three to start, you know?" He sort of rambled faster through the end because Russia's eyes some what scared him when he talked of war.

"Oh no Matvey. My son is a good 'd never hurt a girl and besides if he did he would get punished. So do not worry. You're daughter is in very good hands. Now I will see you later Comrade Matver. I must get back to my sisters." Russia patted him on the head and then left the poor canadian who was about to faint just from the fact that Russia touched him.

Oh well done for now. If you want me to continue please review, if not review too. I really don't care just review please.


	2. Chapter 2

So the meeting is done and Alex picked up Candace and their currently at the ice rink preparing for their hockey match.

Alex bent over the bench tying up his skates. They were the top of the line, and the top of the price range but hockey gear was such a huge thing in his life he didn't care. Candace was already out on the ice randomly skating around, waiting patiently for her partner. Alex smiled as he started out on the ice. The only equipment they had were their skates and their sticks. No limits were put, no rules. It was simply get the puck and put it in the other person's net. They didn't keep score or kept time. Just play until you feel tired.

As they faced off you could expect the fight to be unfair. Candace was a mite of a girl while Alex was huge. But as they played you coud see the match was indeed fair. Alex never hit Candace too hard, Candace was also fast and supremely talented. She was probably better than most N.H.L players. So they played, they scored, they hit eachother, they laughed and they had fun.

As they finished playing they skated off the ice. Candace sat down and couldn't blink before Alex was in front of her tenderly taking off her skates. Moscow rubbed her feet gently easing out all pains Ottawa might have. Ottawa merely blushed and stared at the Russian on his knees before her.

"Better?" Alex softly asked the canadian girl.

"Much." She replied eyes peeking out under her eye lashes. Alex finished undoing Candace's skates and slipped her red and white, sparkly flats on her feet. He sat back down on the bench and started to untie his own skates so quickly that Candace barely had time to slip on her jacket.

Alex slipped on his black trench coat as they walked out of the arenas doors in the cool April air. "Your place or mine Alex?" Candace asked her tall companion as she skipped along the cracked sidewalk.

"_Ivan_ already downed a bottle of vodka by the time I left and _Aunty Belarus_ is trying to become one with Mother Russia, so yours." Alex sounded so defeated and he spoke his family's name with utter contempt. Candace felt sorry about Alex's home life. The worse she had was an obnoxious uncle, one grandfather was perverted and the other one...was well Arthur. The worse thing her dad had ever done to her was ridicule her hockey team, they always make the playoffs but they never win.* She wondered what it was like, not loving your family and your family not loving you. But she knew she could never ask that. Never ask of the monstrosities that Ivan did to his son and everyone else that lived in his house. All she could do is nod, let him drink out his sorrows and give him a place to crash when things went too insane.

"That's good cause I have wine, rye, beer and screech** at my house. But we have to be quiet, Gilbert is over too and I don't want a drinking war." Candace said with mocked seriousness. Alex knew Candace liked her father's boyfriend a lot and got together well with him. Not many of the capitals knew it but Candace was a mighty drinker, even better than her Uncle Ireland.

Alex nodded and continued to walk down the street to Matthews house. Candace was giving a seperate wing to the house with her own door so they sneakily went through the back and sneaked upstairs to Candace's room. It was painted a rich ruby red with stenciled creamy white flowers. It was bordering on messy, but still pretty organized. It was classic with a few modern twists. In all ways it was Candace and Ottawa together. There was a sitting area to the side by the bay window with a seat. It doubled as a library with both classic pieces of work, from Austen to Plato, and new pieces, trashy romance novels to Vamps and Wolves***. Alex sat down in one coushy leather chair while Candace walked to the bar.

"What would you like to drink." Candace rumaged through the fridge knocking around half empty bottles from nights the same as this one.

"The strongest thing you have." Moscow murmered staring out into the red canadian sky. Ottawa raised her eyebrows but still poured Alex a shot of screech and herself a glass of wine. Candace handed the russian the shot. They stared out the window to the red sunset.

"Red sky at night sailors delight."Candace whispered.

"Too bad the both of us aren't sailors." Alex chuckled. Candace smiled at him, she was use to his moods but was always much happier when he wasn't doom and gloom.

"Glad your back Alexi." Candace rested a hand on his strong shoulders.

"Candace...I'm not good for you. We're different...I don't deserve to be your...friend. You don't deserve to listen to me when I'm in my moods...I'll go now." He muttered like he was already drunk, not making sense or even proper sentences. He turned to leave when he felt a delicate hand squeeze his shoulder, he turned to face his friend and was met with a slap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?_Merde_! I thought we were friends! And friends stay together no matter what! Even if we're different! Even if your in one of your doom and gloom moods! I'm still your friend."She started out with harsh screams that died into soft whisper."And Alexi I want to be more. I love you even with your moods. I don't even care that you don't want to talk about your family..or the past. That's fine, but I need you to stay here with me. You can't leave. You don't know how hard it was when our dads were fighting all the time and we couldn't talk. That killed me Alex, it really did. I know I'm just a kid to you and you probably don't feel the same way but please, please don't leave."She looked up at him with her watery, red violet eyes, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

He gently rubbed that cheek, wiping away tears. Then he moved to her lips that were were imprisoned by her teeth. He made her teeth release her bottom lip that had shallow indents, he rubbed them until they disapeared. Candace choked back a moan as Alex's rough fingers smoothed her lips and his enticing blue eyes stayed on her.

"I still don't deserve you," He started, she interupted him with a choked cry but she silenced her with a look."But I'll stay with you until you push me away." He gave her a soft smile which she repaid with a huge grin.

He removed his fingers from his lips and began to bend down to reach them with his own lips, but she beat him to it. She wrapped her thin arms around his thick neck to pull him close. Their first kiss was shy, it was sweet and it was tender. Moscow wrapped his muscular around Ottawa's thin waist to pull her closer.

They waited a long time for this kiss. They waited through wars and through treaties. They waited through their fathers being enemies and being allies. They waited through heavy looks and lingering touches.

They broke the kiss for air, Alex continued to kiss Candace's jaw and delicate neck. Candace's hands dug into Alex's shoulders, reasuing herself that he was indeed there and this was happening.

"Я люблю тебя. Ты все для меня. Ты мой спаситель. Ты мой ангел. Я всегда буду там, пока ты понимаешь, что заслуживают больше, чем я мог дать тебе."**** The russian murmered in the canadian's ear.

Candace didn't know what it meant but she heard it in his voice. She simply whispered back."I love you too."

Alex stared at her, eyes full of unsaid things. He bent down to capture her lips again. This kiss was different, it was passionate and unrefined. It released the passion that should have been released decades ago. And all that they could say over and over again on eachother's skin and lips were 'I love you"s in their own language. They didn't know that they were being watched by a blonde father and an albino boyfriend.

They smiled at eachother and turned away. They were called to Ottawa's room by her raised voice but grew happy as they saw them finally getting together. They said nothing, they just returned to their room with a smile on their face with thoughts of young love in their mind.

The capitals didn't know how long they stood in front of the window. With their arms around eachother, kissing until they ran out of air, to swallow some more and just go back at it. The strings of russian, english and some french. And just being together. They waited too long but it sure as hell was worth the wait.

Thanks for reading. Sorry about the wait, I was at my grandparents.

Merde means fuck in french.

*The Ottawa Senators always seem to make the finales but never win, something I'm always sad about.

**Traditional Canadian drinks, Screech is Newfoundland black rum that's really strong.

***This is my dream bedroom, except with purple instead of red.

****In english it means 'I love you. You're my everything. You're my savior. You're my angel. I will always be there until you realize that you deserve more than I could ever give you.' Isn't Alex sweet.

The russian version of Alex is Alexi.

I'm sorry if you guys wanted Russia and Canada, I like that pairing but my OTP is Prussia and Canada.


End file.
